Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 12
Fight Suggestions Volvagia vs. Gohma Mind you that I mean the Wind Waker Gohma and not the little Ocarina of Time Gohma. The battle of volcanoes and their inhabitants. What will win? The Subterranean Lava Dragon or The Armored Lava Centipede of Death? User:OiXerxes : :You had me on centipede. Solar flute Humans vs. Hylians : suggested by Solar flute 03:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : I call your "no" and raise you an "absolutely not." --AuronKaizer 22:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : Heck no.--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : could you just type why you don't like it. Solar flute : : Well, Humans and Hylians are basically the same thing; there are a few minor differences, but not that many. I mean, it would be like Red Tektite vs. Blue Tektite. They're different colors, and they live in different regions, but for all intents and purposes, they're the same thing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:53, 11 September 2008 (UTC) : : Xykeb Zraliv, I completely agree with you, so it is just too close to compare, so I really don't understand what the point of it is if the races are so similar. User:OiXerxes Garo Master vs. Aveil Both wield 2 swords, both are very fast, and both command their entire race (that appear in the game, that is). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : Finally, a good majora's mask fight. Zelda2108 04:32 9 september. : : Basically, it has the potential to be a fair fight, but a majority of users would not remember who the hell they are, and we have the "Ninjas always beat everything" argument. Even women with large noses. --AuronKaizer 22:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : I would support it, but I agree with what AuronKaizer said about "Ninjas always beat everything" (Which they do) arguement. We don't need a Ninja vs. Pirate debate on a site that has very little to do with Ninjas or Pirates. My comment in parentheses back there stated "Which Ninjas do" would spur this, but I don't want that to happen because there is always that one person who interprets it that way. As good as a fight that is, I don't wanna risk total intrnt spk LOLZ NUB! to occur in a debate. User:OiXerxes : : It actually wasn't intended to be a Ninja vs. Pirate fight, it just happened to turn out that way. And about that comment from AuronKaizer, we provide convenient links to articles about the characters in the fight title, which should be enough to cause them to remember who they are (and if they don't, well, they probably didn't pay that much attention while playing the game anyway). And yes, I was a little afraid of the "Ninjas always win" argument when I suggested it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry, what I meant is that, while I think it is a pretty good fight, there will always be that one person who just interprets it as a Pirate vs. Ninja fight. I just know that someone will just put: "Ninjas > Pirates/ Ninjas < Pirates, nuff said" It annoys me that people will not pay attention to the links at the top of the fight, and will just judge them off of appearance or description that they see in the picture, rather than their appearance, description, personality and effect in the game. User:OiXerxes : : I don't see it--Power Wisdom Courage and Time Zora vs. Rito Zelda2108 : : Aquatic fish people vs. their supposed evolved bird counterpart? I don't see why not. --AuronKaizer 22:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : : Good one. Solar flute : : Freaky Fish guys vs. weird Bird people...I think that is pretty good :) User:OiXerxes : : I don't like it...I don't know why, I just don't. That's not to say it's a bad suggestion, it's just....I don't like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : Good--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : I see no obvious winner here. SilverDragon28 19:24, 11 September 2008 (UTC) [[Gyorg (Majora's Mask)|Gyorg (Majora's Mask)]] vs. Gyorg Pair Battle of the big fishy bosses. Manta ray vs. Shark. You get the picture.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 23:31, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. And Gyorg isn't a shark. It's just a big fish. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:36, 10 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. --AuronKaizer' 13:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : Who cares whether Gyorg is a shark or not? MS made himself clear, you don't have to be all fanboy to point out something like that. Gyorg looks close enough, if he isn't already, to a shark for him to "Misinterpret" it. I'm not saying you're dumb, [[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] , I'm saying that there is no point in saying that Gyorg isn't a shark, rather than just saying an opposing comment. I rather agree that it would be a good fight because of the drastic differences between the two, so it doesn't make it too easy to compare. I enjoyed both fights and believe this a pretty good fightUser:OiXerxes Kokiri vs. Deku well battle of the forest creatures who shall win?--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] [[User talk:Lord link|''link]] 01:52, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : Too obvious to make an interesting fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:08, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : I disagree with XZ, I've no idea how this fight would go. --AuronKaizer 13:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) : : I'm not saying the outcome is obvious, I'm saying the fight itself is obvious. I mean, most of the other fights are ones we've never even thought of, and I like that. This one is just....obvious. It doesn't seem like much effort went into thinking it up. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : : ...And? You'd rather want outlandish battles like Yeto vs. Gabora? That is one of the least logical reasons to oppose a suggestion I've seen so far... --AuronKaizer 03:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : : Ugh, I hate it when people assume that if you oppose one thing, you support the polar opposite. No, I wouldn't rather have that fight, it has to make SOME kind of sense. But a fight not being one-sided isn't the only thing that matters. It has to be interesting in some way, and obvious fights simply are not interesting to me. You don't have to agree, but I'm entitled to my opinion, and in my opinion, this is not a good fight. You may like it, but that's your decision, not mine, and I'm deciding to respect that opinion and move on. I would like to think that you would do the same, but clearly that's not happening at the moment. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:31, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : : Personally, I think the Kokiri and the Deku were given enough legroom in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask respectively, to be able to have a relatively even fight. User:OiXerxes : : I'm not trying to change your opinion, just trying to make some sort of sense out of that argument. Which I'm still failing to do...oh well. --AuronKaizer 14:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : : You may not be trying to change my opinion, but there are more polite ways to make sense of an opinion. Acting like you already understand what they mean and then insulting their opinion ("that is one of the least logical reasons to oppose a suggestion I've seen so far") is not the best method of figuring out what they mean. And in my opinion, a fight should not only be a 2-sided battle, but it should also be interesting. This simply does not interest me in the slightest, because it's so incredibly obvious that it seems dull and unimaginative. I hope that helped, but then again, you probably still think my argument is "one of the least logical reasons to oppose a suggestion". Either way, I would hope that you would at least refrain from insulting other's opinions simply because you don't agree with them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:51, 13 September 2008 (UTC)